Noctum Maximus
by Archangel Ben
Summary: A fic based on the new comic book out by IDW. New. Totally G1
1. Prologue

Noctem Maximus ( Transformers G1)- The backstory

Disclaimer: I own Noctum Maximus. That's pretty much it, save the plot.

12:25 A.M. Southern Mid-Atlantic U.S.A.

A Blackbird SR-22 raced across the sky, followed by three fighter jets in hot pursuit.

For those of you who do not know what the SR-22 is, It is a large, tubular jet, with very swept wings and a really long body. It is about two times as long as a F-14. It is night-black, and heavily shielded.

What makes it so special, you ask?

It is the only jet that can fly into orbit by itself. It is powerful and fast.

----

The SR-22 was flying at Mach 3, screaming across the sky. The three fighters chased after it in dogged pursuit.

Suddenly, the SR-22 dived downward. The fighters followed, getting closer every second.

They were close enough now to fire.

The SR-22 Blackbird pulled away from the shots and raised itself toward the sky, pointing nearly straight up.

The Fighters shot again, this time hitting home in the left engine. Smoke and then an explosion with fire burst from the blackbird. It swirled in circles, certain to explode.

But it didn't. It just kept barrel rollong and actually pulled up into a higher altitiude.

The fighters followed. They shot again, but missed.

The blackbird, now stabilized, hit a certain altitude and its rockets engaged. It roared past the clouds, and the movement shook the fighter jets, which then fell into nosedives. They nearly crashed, but pulled out toward the ocean.

In space, the blackbird flew near a satellite.

"TRANSFORM!" The blackbird yelled. Its shape changed. Where the SR-22 one was, there was a giant robot clinging to the satellite. It had piercing green eyes. Below those eyes was a faceplate, which covered up the rest of the titan's face. His body, save the head, looked like a medieval suit of armor, colored a deep black. In many places, like the legs, the SR-22's parts stayed shown, where there were the jet engines and rockets.

"Curses. Those guys nearly got me. Clipped my left leg." The robot grumbled to himself. He pulled out some tools and went to work on his leg.

----

A metal Tyrannosaurus Rex lumbered through the forest in Southern Maryland. He was humming a tune to himself when he saw a meteor-like thing fall from the sky and crash into the river.

He ran as fast as he could, panting as he ran. "Grimlock Transform!" He yelled, and he shifted into a metal robot body, not altogether unlike the previous 'bot mentioned. Save one difference. This one had a red insignia on his robot shoulder. It glowed.

He was now at the river. Parts of human satellite bits were drifting down the river. Grimlock ran toward the source, which was smoldering.

There, he showed a sign of surprise he had never shown before.

For there was the SR-22 robot, smoldering and still holding the satellite. And his insignia was purple, yet scratched out by what seemed to be his own hand.

Grimlock walked to the edge and drew a blade of pure energy. Energon, actually.

"...No...I come in...cough peace... Are you one of Prime's 'bots?" The SR-22 'bot asked, obviously badly damaged.

"Where you come from?Who are you?" Grimlock hissed.

The 'bot finally stood up, left arm limp. "I'm...Noctem Maximus. I come from space. I was betrayed by the Decepticons and want to...join the Autobot movement." He said.

Grimlock waded into the water a little and grabbed the SR-22 by the throat. "How me Grimlock know you not spy?" He asked.

Noctem shrugged with his right arm. Then, an idea came to him. He grabbed something from his back. It was a Graetsword. He threw it onto the ground. He then pulled off a rocket launcher and dropped it at Grimlock's feet. He put up his right arm in surrender.

"At the risk of sounding cliche, Take me to your leader." Noctem said.

Grimlock let go of Noctem's throat. "You... strange Decepticon. Why you want to join?" Grimlock asked, incredulous.

Noctem sat down on the grass. "I'm a realtively new Decepticon. When my spark activated, Megatron himself told me I was a Decepticon. I had no clue about the Autobots."

Grimlock sat down on one leg. " Why Megatron talk to new Transformer? You was youngling!"

Noctem hung his head in shame. "Because I'm Megatron's son."

Grimlock fell over, then got back up and leveled a gun at Noctem's head. " You come with me. Prime talk to you."

Grimlock then transformed and turned away from Noctem. "Come." He gruffed.

The Former Decepticon got up and followed the Tyrannosaur-'bot. "Yes, sir." He said.

-----

Starscream decided that discretion was the better part of Valor and so sent Thundercracker in to see the boss.

Thundercracker, a large bot, who was one of the three previously mentioned fighter jets, stumbled as he walked up to Megatron.

"Sir...He got away." He said quietly.

"FOOL! MY SON HAS VALUABLE DATA THAT HE STOLE FROM ME TO GIVE TO THE AUTOBOTS!" Megatron burst, smacking Thundercracker in the head.

Megatron was a massive 'bot, who had a cannon for a left arm, and looked like a fututristic Centurion.

He was terrifying. His very presence darkened the room that he was in.

Even a veteran like Starscream was terrified by him.

----------------------------

It seemed like an eternity, but Grimlock finally got Noctem to the Ark. There, Ratchet was waiting outside. "What the hell?" He yelled when he saw Grimlock and the damaged Decepticon.

"Who's he?" Ratchet asked.

Grimlock smiled. "You no believe this. He Megatron's son. He wanna join us."

Ratchet fumbled around with his hands for a moment, speechless.

"Whaa?" He gasped.

Noctem smiled at Ratchet. "Call me Nox."

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1 Pain

Chapter 01- Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers

The door opened, letting in Grimlock.

The former Decepticon, Noctem, gazed around the Ark, confused. Grimlock huffed impatiently, and Noctem moved on.

"This is the base. Me Grimlock work here." Grimlock began.

Noctem stopped. "I came to see Prime, not to take a tour."

He's Megatron's son all right.Grimlock thought to himself.

"You no see Optimus today. He too imporatant for just any old thing. No offense." Grimlock said evenly.

Noctem sat down. "I wanted to join the Autobots." He muttered to himself.

Grimlock looked at the young Decepticon with a pang of pity. He knew how it felt to be snubbed.

"Me Grimlock would take you, but Optimus not here." He said, kindly.

Nox pulled out his tools, and began on his left arm.

"Red Alert can help you." Grimlock offered.

Nox looked up at him. "No. A warrior must fix his own wounds, and mistakes."

Grimlock grabbed the former Deepticon.

"We go see Prime." He said.

"But he's not here, you said." Nox protested.

Grimlock looked at him. "Me Grimlock get in trouble, but me help."

Grimlock then opened a door in the hallway, and dragged him in. It was a computer room, laden with communications as far as the eye could see. Grimlock began to push buttons.

The image of Optimus Prime appeared on a wide screen.

"Who calls this line?" Optimus asked, nearly half covered in shadow.

Grimlock got up to the screen. "Me Grimlock call, sir."

Optimus Prime leaned in, seeming to create an angry glare.

"Why? This line is secure. I was coming back to Earth tomorrow. What is it, Grimlock?"

Grimlock brought Noctem into the picture. "Sir, he like to join Autobots. He warrior. He.."

Optimus cut him short. "Why didn't he come to moonbase to sign up? Grimlock, this is pointless. Your impatience will be curbed when I return."

Noctem could not let this stand. It was almost as bad as when he had let Megatron bully the Decepticons around.

He got closer to the camera. "Sir, he called because of what I am and what I have."

Optimus leaned back, impressed a recruit had the Energon to stand up for himself and Grimlock, of all 'bots.

"Well, out with it." Prime pressed.

Noctem shiied for a second, but plucked up his courage and told what he knew.

"I am Megatron's son. I have valuable..."

Optimus cut him short. "Megatron's son! Why would you, of all 'bots, join the Auotbots?"

"Sir, I wish to bring peace and order to Cybertron, and wherever else needs it. I..."

Optimus interrupted. "Odd, for a Decepticon to believe such things. Oh well, what makes your message so special?"

"Sir, I have valuable information. Byte, feed it to him." Noctem said. A laptop in the cockpit of Noctem's arm transformed, got out, and linked up with the communications relay. He then transformed back, and fed in the information.

Optimus took a minute to read this.

"So, you want to be an Autobot?" Prime asked.

Noctem nodded.

"So be it. Grimlock, as usual, you're in charge while I'm gone. I've got to deal with this new info. Have Megatron's son trained and ready for missions upon our next contact." Prime said, then cut off his link.

Grimlock turned. "So, you train with Ratchet. Me Grimlock gotta go take care of Dinobots. Got it?"

Nox nodded.

---

Nox walked up to Ratchet. "Are you Ratchet?" Nox asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

Nox twisted a bolt in his left arm. "Sir, I need you to train me. Optimus's orders."

Ratchet did a double take in surprise.

"What? Optimus said what?"

"You, sir, are to train me." Nox prodded.

Ratchet glanced at Nox, examing and estimating his abilities.

"First, we'll need you fixed." Ratchet began, leading the former Decepticon to the Infirmary.

--

In the Infirmary...

Noctem sat on the table.Ratchet sat next to him. "So, what's your name again?" The Autobot asked.

"Nox, sir." Noctem said.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is to put you on stasis lock." Ratchet began.

"What?" Nox asked before Ratchet got him with the tazer.

Nox dropped like a stone.

All he could think was, _What a lack of grace on my part. Could have fallen better. _

-----------------------------------------------------

AN: R&R!

Grimlock thought to himself. 


End file.
